1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a coupling element for a fluid line having a housing that has a receptacle region for receiving an insertion element. The receptacle region has a snap-in locking device for a locking connection with the insertion element, the snap-in device including at least one locking element that has an unlocking lever.
Embodiments of the invention further relate to an unlocking element for a coupling element of this type.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Coupling elements of this type are used to connect fluid lines to nozzles, which for example are connected to a fuel tank. They can also be used to connect two lines for example in a vehicle. For example, a fluid-tight connection of so-called urea lines takes place via the coupling element.
The line to be connected using the coupling element has an insertion element that can be inserted into the seating region. The insertion element has a snap-in locking geometry, such as for example a circumferential flange which can interact with the snap-in locking device that is disposed in the receptacle region. The insertion element can thus be locked within the coupling element such that a secure connection is guaranteed.
To loosen the snap-in locking device, the locking element is provided with an unlocking lever; the locking element releases the insertion element upon actuation of the unlocking lever.
Coupling elements are often used in constricted spaces, for example in the automotive sector. For this reason, it is often relatively difficult to activate the unlocking lever. Loosening the coupling element becomes consequently complex.